Dcolemanh's Trivia On Come Out, Henry! and Other Stories Version.
Here is a trivia on Come Out, Henry! and Other Stories by Dcolemanh's version. Episodes Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry, hauling a dark red coach, a green coach, and two red coaches, enters a tunnel, as Edward, hauling Rocky, goes into another tunnel. *James, hauling a green and yellow coach, another red coach, Henrietta, Clarabel, and a red caboose, brings Sir Topham Hatt, and puffs away. *Thomas, coming along, goes up behind Henry's train, and starts to push with all his might, but fails, and pulls away the uncoupled coaches from Henry and his train. *As Gordon, hauling his two green and yellow coaches and Clarabel, enter the tunnel, Edward follows, hauling Rocky. Henry To The Rescue (Ringo Starr-US) *At Knapford station, as James pulls into the station with a dark red coach, a boxcar, and a flatcar, Gordon, coupled to his green and yellow coach, Caitlin's coach, Connor's coach, Gordon's other green Express coach, and Clarabel, departs, charges toward the tunnel to whistle at Henry, and stops for bursting his safety valve, before getting uncoupled and leaving Edward to push the train from behind. *Edward can't push the train, so he runs round and couples to the front, before Henry comes out of the tunnel and couples up in front of Edward to help him. *Henry and Edward, double headed, travel on toward Wellsworth station, hauling Gordon's express and come to a halt and help Gordon back home. Trouble In The Shed (Ringo Starr-US) *Edward shunts several freight cars in the yard, and goes off, and shunts several coaches together. *After Edward shunts three red coaches for James, Gordon departs, hauling his green and yellow coach, Connor's coach, Caitlin's, and Clarabel, while Henry waits with Gordon's other green and yellow, two Annies, and another Clarabel. *Next morning, Edward, shunting six freight cars, looks unhappy while Gordon clanks, by hauling his two green and yellow coaches and Clarabel. *Percy shunts three coaches while Edward shunts five boxcars together. *As Edward, coupled to two green and yellow coaches, and Henrietta, passes Thomas, hauling three red coaches, Percy, hauling Annie and Clarabel, puffs along the line. The three engines arrive at Knapford station and shake hands together. Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry, unwell, couples up to his dark red coach, a green coach, and two red coaches, puffs away to Edward's station where he goes onto a siding and leaves Edward to take charge of the train. *Henry, now well, puffs away, taking his dark red coach, a green coach, and two red coaches, and meets up with Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel, and leaves. Toby The Tram Engine (George Carlin) *Toby, Henrietta, and four freight cars puff along, as a flashback of Toby, Henrietta, and nine freight cars are shown. *For two weeks, Toby, Henrietta, and three freight cars puff along until Sir Topham Hatt and his family leave. *Toby and Henrietta run along the line of their last day and go to their shed. Thomas Breaks The Rules (George Carlin) *Thomas, coupled to four freight cars, and Annie and Clarabel, puffs along the line and meets up with a Constable, who thinks that Thomas is too dangerous, and lets Thomas puff away. *At the station, James passes by, hauling three freight cars and a Jet Engine. *Toby and Henrietta arrive and protect Thomas by scaring the constable while hauling five freight cars and a caboose. Thomas' Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, six freight cars, and a caboose puff along the line with Toby, Henrietta, and nine freight cars following. *Thomas, wearing his snowplough, and Toby, Henrietta, and a caboose save Mrs. Kyndley, along with Percy and Terence. Category:Dcolemanh